


Doctor's Orders

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Keith Family Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2: Blood/Bond, Gen, Keith Family Week, Season 7? I don't know her..., Set somewhere in S4 I guess?, Sickfic, There's ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Day 2: Blood/BondWhile with the Blade of Marmora, Keith comes down with Galra Chicken Pox, and is sent back to the Castle of Lions to recover. Keith is certain that he's unwanted there; after all, he left them. Why would they want him back?His friends show him just how mistaken he is.





	Doctor's Orders

Keith shivered as he sat on the medbay exam table, the upper part of his Blade of Marmora uniform rolled down to his waist. He was cold, and shaky, and itchy, and all around miserable.

He had felt off the day before, but woke up that morning knowing something was very wrong. The neon pink spots on his skin and the deep, painful coughs had tipped him off. The spots reminded him of when he had chicken pox when he was five, bringing back painful memories of the scratching and feeling miserable. But the more painful memories were of his father caring for him, running oatmeal baths and feeding him grilled cheese sandwiches and holding him close, singing silly songs to make Keith smile.

He missed his dad. Especially when he was sick.

His bunkmate had flinched at the sight of him and sent him straight to the medbay, where even the stoic Blade doctors winced when they saw him, sending him directly into an exam room.

Now he had been poked and prodded, had his lungs listened to, had his throat swabbed, blood drawn, temperature taken, and he was just done. He wanted to go back to bed, sleep through whatever this was. He just wanted to be given medicine and go.

He initially hadn’t thought it was odd that the doctor wore a mask and gloves when examining him. Doctors were supposed to wear that stuff, right?

But suddenly it unnerved Keith when the doctor walked back in, eyes grim over the medical mask.

“Yep,” He said. “You’ve got the Milian Pox.”

“What’s that?” Keith asked, scratching at his arm, growling and snarling when the doctor smacked his hand away.

“Milian Pox,” He said. “Is a very common ailment in young Galra kits. And it only affects those with Galra blood.”

_Great, I caught the Galra version of chicken pox… Not bad enough I’ve already suffered through chicken pox once, now I’ve got to do it all over again as an adult thanks to my stupid Galra DNA._

“I have some medication for you to ease the itching sensation and to help clear out your respiratory system,” The doctor explained. “But we have a problem. We can’t quarantine you in your quarters, and we can’t quarantine you here in the medbay.”

Keith frowned. “But if everyone here got it as a kid…”

The doctor shook his head. “There’s many of our numbers that haven’t been exposed to the virus, even in our youth. Especially the halflings like you. The last thing we need is an outbreak.”

Keith shifted uncomfortably on the exam table. He tried to push back the memories of the foster parents who kindly—and unkindly—said that they couldn’t keep him anymore, that they were sending him away, to who-knows-where next… Getting expelled from the Garrison, with no beds available in the nearest group home… “So, where am I supposed to go?”

“Fortunately, Kolivan has an idea,” The doctor said. A communication device on his waist beeped and he looked down at it. “And it appears that they are willing to take you in.”

“They?” Keith repeated, confused. “Who are ‘they’?”

“The Paladins of Voltron,” The doctor said. “You’re going to the Castle of Lions.”

*****

Keith wasn’t sure which was harder, not scratching his skin off or facing everyone on the Castle again.

Though he had left on good terms, he still somedays wondered if he made the right decision, going off to join the Blade.

He tried to reassure himself it was for the best. He only made a nuisance of himself when he was there. Or when he wasn’t there…

_They’re glad to be rid of you,_ a snide little voice said in his head. _Everyone always is. All of the fosters, the Garrison, the Paladins, even both the Red Lion and the Black Lion were ready to turn towards someone new and better suited for the role of their Paladin… You know how the Blade of Marmora operates, no one will bat an eyelash when you finally get yourself killed._

Needless to say, being cooped up in the exam room, waiting for Lance and the Red Lion—formerly his Lion, piloted by his… well, not exactly rival anymore, but not exactly friend but former right-hand-man… Quiznak, why was his life so complicated?—had put him well into a bad mood.

A ready-to-fight bad mood.

Perhaps the worst of Keith’s bad moods.

He felt slightly vicious and pleased, because Lance coming meant he could get as much of it out of his system. All Lance had to do was make one comment, and Keith could metaphorically rip his head off. Lance would then, of course, tell the others and they’d all stay clear of him and regret letting him come back to the Castle, leaving him free to sulk in the chambers formerly known as his room.

So when the Blade medic announced that Lance was in the hangers, that it was time to be escorted out of the base, Keith was ready in more ways than one. He had sharp retorts ready on the tip of his tongue, his fists balled at his sides, teeth gritted.

So it was infuriatingly frustrating that when he finally got to the hanger and Lance took a good long look at Keith… There was mostly surprise in his expression, where Keith had been expecting a smirk and taunt.

“Huh,” Lance said. “Coran said that they were supposed to be magenta, not Barbie-doll pink.”

This threw Keith off, brow furrowing, not quite sure who ‘they’ were.

Then he remembered the spots that coated his skin. And that he was supposed to yell at Lance. But his witty comeback was now gone, so instead he just grabbed his hood and pulled it so that it covered his face, storming past Lance without so much of a greeting as he boarded the Red Lion.

“You can come up to the cockpit, you know,” Lance said, arms crossed as he looked down at Keith in the cargo hold a few minutes later. “Not do this… brooding emo thing of sitting in the corner.”

“Shut up and leave me alone,” Keith snapped.

Lance threw his hands in the air in a sign of defeat. “Whatever floats your boat, buddy.”

Keith was silent the whole way to the Castle, save for some coughs, despite Lance’s attempts of conversations over the comms. Finally, though, Lance said, “Can you at least give me some indicator that you’re still alive? Or conscious? ‘Cause Shiro’ll have my head if you die on me on a twenty minute trip.”

“I’m fine,” Keith growled, which was then followed by a long and loud coughing fit that left him wheezing.

“Yeah, sure, Keith,” Lance said dryly. “You’re totally fine. That’s why you’re hacking up your own lungs.”

Keith looked up, because Lance’s voice hadn’t come over the comms this time, and Lance was standing there, now kneeling down beside him.

“Shouldn’t you be piloting?” Keith grumbled.

“Red’s on autopilot now, we should be at the Castle in a few ticks,” Lance said. He held out his hands for Keith. “Come on, you need to get off the floor. It’s not doing you any good, especially with you all hunched over like that.”

Keith reluctantly allowed Lance to haul him to his feet, being led to the cockpit and seated in the pilot’s chair. Keith couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of the familiarity, leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Is it easier to breathe now?” Lance asked.

Keith mumbled a response, feeling Red’s warmth seep into him. He didn’t realize that they had stopped moving until Lance said, “Okay, samurai, we’re here. Red’s cockpit is nice, but I think napping in your own bed is better for you.”

“Not napping…” Keith mumbled sleepily. Granted a nap sounded really good…

“Well, that’s good, because we’ve got orders to not let you nap first thing upon arrival.”

The sound of Shiro’s voice—or, rather, the unexpectedness of Shiro’s voice—made Keith jolt awake. When did Shiro get on board Red?

“According to the Blade Medic, you’re due for a coaramealite bath,” Lance explained. “Doctor’s orders and apparently one of the best ways to soothe the itchiness.”

“A… what?” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eyes briefly.

“Closest we can figure is it’s like an oatmeal bath on Earth,” Shiro said. Before Keith could really register what was happening, a pair of hands lifted him, one cooler than the other, and Keith squirmed as Shiro lifted him.

“Hey, put me down!” He snapped.

“Nope,” Shiro said, a bit smugly, as he carried Keith out of Red.

“Come on, I’m way too heavy for this, too old for this,” Keith said, trying to wiggle out of Shiro’s grasp, which just made the older boy hold him tighter.

“No, you’re not,” Shiro said. “Lance, Hunk is waiting for you in the kitchen. Tell him ETA forty-five minutes.”

“Roger that!” Lance said, and Keith saw him salute Shiro before running off.

Keith huffed as Shiro carried him to his room, and Keith’s brow furrowed as he heard noises from within. Water running and footsteps.

The door opened without Shiro activating the panel, revealing Coran.

“Ah, perfect timing,” The older Altean said brightly. “Tub’s almost full. I’ll leave you to it. Be back in half a varga.”

“Thanks, Coran,” Shiro said, allowing Allura’s advisor to pass out of the door before he entered, Keith in his arms.

Keith was plopped on the sink counter, and Shiro turned his back to turn off the flowing water, steam curling off the top and some flowery and warm scent filling the room.

“Want help getting into the tub?”

“No,” Keith said, already wriggling out of his uniform. “I’ve got it, Shiro. Go. You’ve got better things to do.”

“Yeah, making sure you don’t fall asleep and I’ve got to call Kolivan and tell him you drowned in the bathtub.” Shiro said.

Keith growled even as his feet hit the floor, pulling down the lower half of his jumpsuit and his boxers in one fell-swoop. He kicked both articles of clothing away as he said, “I’m not a baby. And I’m not that sick. I won’t drown.”

“Fine,” Shiro said, moving so that Keith could climb in the tub, keeping his eyes away and his back turned to give Keith enough privacy. “Then we’ll get caught up.”

Keith growled again, but the growl turned into a moan as he sank into the water, warm and heavenly. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

Okay, yeah, he could most definitely fall asleep in this tub and drown himself on accident. He could admit, Shiro was right to worry.

“You in?” Shiro asked, back still turned.

“Yeah,” Keith said, already feeling less of an urge to rip the stupid pink spots straight off his skin.

“Good,” Shiro said, turning back around to face Keith, leaning against the wall. “So. What have you been up to?”

They talked until the water went cold and the first time Keith shivered happened to coincide with a knock at the door.

“That’s probably Coran,” Shiro said. “Be right back.”

Shiro returned within moments, carrying a large, fluffy towel with red pajamas carefully folded on top. Shiro set the pajamas by the sink and offered the towel to Keith.

Keith got out of the water and wrapped himself up in the towel, the cold he briefly felt melted away by the warmth of the towel.

“Coran threw the towel and your pajamas in the dryer,” Shiro explained. “So that they’d be warm when you were ready to get out of the bath. Dry off so we can get that lotion on you, before the pajamas cool off.”

By that point, Keith was too relaxed to put up a fight or remember that he planned on hiding from everyone, so he sat in his boxers on his bed as he, Coran and Shiro applied the lotion the Blade medic had sent. A few minutes later, the itchiness completely subdued and feeling warm and sleepy, Keith went to pull back the covers.

“Now wait just a minute, Number Four,” Coran said. “You’re due for another dose of medicine, and you need to take it on a full stomach.”

“Oh,” Keith said, trying hard not to look at the bed forlornly.

“Come along, Hunk’s got something prepared for you,” Coran said, ushering Keith out of the room. Keith’s stomach rumbled; he had missed Hunk’s food…

But to Keith’s surprise, it wasn’t the kitchen or the dining hall that he was led to, but the lounge.

“Keith!” Pidge exclaimed, grinning as she leapt to her feet, running to throw her arms around his waist. “Good to see you!”

“Welcome back,” Allura said, standing up from the couch, also smiling at him. “I am sorry that we weren’t all there to greet you when you arrived. But Shiro suggested that you would perhaps prefer a smaller welcoming party. Besides, that gave Pidge and I plenty of time to set up in here.”

That set up included what appeared to be all of the blankets and pillows in the Castle brought into the room, along with Pidge’s laptop cued up with movies.

Keith was a bit stunned, which made it easier for Pidge to lead him over to the couch and getting him situated, with blankets tucked around him and pillows propped around him. That was when Hunk entered with Lance behind him, both carrying trays.

“Keith!” Hunk exclaimed with a grin. “I’ve got some good feel-better food, hot and fresh for you!”

The tray’s hover function was activated over Keith’s lap, and he blinked down at the food and drinks before him. It reminded him so much of the tray of food his dad had brought to him, all those years ago, when he had the chicken pox.

“We’ve got some water pouches, and a mug of space tea, and some juice that kind of tastes almost like apple juice, the closest thing I could get to grilled cheese in space, and space chicken noodle soup.” Hunk said proudly.

“Hunk,” Pidge groaned from where she was nestled in beside Keith. “Really? Do we need to preface everything with ‘space’?”

“Well, Pidge, this time it’s incredibly accurate. See? The noodles are shaped like stars and planets…”

“Oh, in that case, fair,” Pidge said with a nod.

Shiro frowned slightly, noticing that Keith was just staring at the tray in front of him. “Keith? Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Keith cut himself off, unsure of how to express all that he was feeling, tears pricking at his eyes. “I… You… You didn’t have to do this. For me. None of you.”

“Of course we did,” Lance argued, popping a small bright-blue grape-like fruit into his mouth from the other tray of snack food. “You’ve earned a sick day, and all the stuff that comes with it.”

“Lance is right,” Coran affirmed, nodding his head.

“But…” Keith said, biting his lip. “I, I didn’t think… Well, I didn’t think that you’d want me around. Especially sick and useless. And since I… since I left Voltron.”

Keith flinched slightly as a small fist hit his arm and he looked at Pidge’s scowling face. “You are part of this weird little family, Keith.” Suddenly, her scowl turned into a smirk, and she raised her hands to wiggle her fingers at him, adding cryptically. “There is no escape. You’re stuck with us _forever_ …”

“Way to be both emotionally supportive and creepy all at the same time, Pidge.” Lance said dryly.

“It’s a gift,” Pidge said with a shrug.

“The point is,” Allura said, resting her hand on Keith’s knee. “While we are not glad that what brought you back to us is your illness, we were glad to have you back with us, even for a little while.”

“We’ve missed you, Keith.” Shiro added. “But we also want to be supportive of what you want to do, where you feel like you need to be and what you need to be doing.”

“But we also want you to know that we want to see you more often,” Hunk piped in. “Pidge’s is right, you’re part of this family. We take care of each other.”

“And right now,” Pidge said, grabbing her laptop. “Taking care of each other means everyone gets a well-deserved movie marathon.”

Keith smiled, wider than he could ever remember, so wide it hurt, tears really threatening to well up now.  “Thanks, guys. I’ve missed you too.”

The smile stayed on his face for a very long time. Long after his bowl of soup and mug of tea were dry. Long after the sandwich was reduced to only crumbs. Long after one movie turned into two. Long after he leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder, and long after he had stopped fighting to keep his eyes open.

He slept well, knowing he was surrounded by people who cared for him—the people he cared the most about—safe and warm.

For one day, for one moment, all was well.


End file.
